Tadaima!
by Yukimura Akira
Summary: Two years have passed since the defeat of Nobuseri, will Katsushirou tell Kirara his true feelings after returning from his journey?


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Samurai 7. Don't even think of suing me because I have no money! Samurai 7 belongs to Kurosawa Akira!

Akira: Okay… this is my very first Samurai 7 fic, yoroshiku ne, minna! I'm sorry if it sucks!

It had been two years after the defeat of the Nobuseri. A young man who looked around twenty was clad in a samurai's armor, stood silently on top of the hill in front of the graves of his comrades. The moon shone brightly in the night, reminding him of the night they had defeated the Nobuseri. After the battle, he had gone on a journey alone for two years, protecting the villages in the country from bandits who plundered everything from the poor farmers.

His last stop had been Hotaruya, where he met Yukino-dono. He was told that Shichirouji-dono was on a trip with Kanbee-sensei.

**Flashback**

Yukino said, "You should really go visit Kanna village since you're here. You still like Kirara, don't you?"

"I don't like her in anyway," He denied, "Besides, I'm a samurai, she's a farmer, it's impossible between us. My hands are already stained with the blood of many who fall under my blade. I'm a murderer."

"Katsushirou-kun, you were protecting people," she paused, took his hand, placed it on his chest and continued, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm not," he looked anywhere but into her eyes.

"You have to be honest to your feelings; you can lie to anyone, but not yourself."

"Farewell, Katsushirou-kun," she turned to walk away. After a while, she turned her head to look at him and said, "She's still waiting for you. Don't make any decisions you'll regret."

**End of Flashback**

"Everyone, long time no see," he whispered to no one in particular. He sat down quietly as he reminisced about the past. Everything, how they came to know each other, the battles, and the times they fought hand-in-hand slowly came to his mind.

Of course, he hadn't forgotten those who survived, Kanbee-sensei, Shichirouji-dono, Rikichi-dono, little Komachi, and… her. She was the priestess who came searching for the samurais who were willing to fight off the Nobuseri in order to save her village. He swore to protect her then.

Drinking one mouthful from the sake bottle, he lay on the soft grass and stared at the stars. The memories were flowing into his mind slowly. Exactly two years ago, on the day he left the village, it was a night like this. She was right beside him, talking about how her life went on when her parents passed away. He wanted so much to put his arms around her when she cried that night, but his hands were stained with the blood he shed.

Footsteps were heard from a distance and his samurai instincts forced him to ready his katana.

The intruder upon seeing him dropped the basket she was holding. She raised her hand to cover her mouth as tears slowly clouded her vision.

"Ka-Katsushirou-sama…"

"Kirara-dono," he said.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not. I'm really here," he tried to smile at her.

"Why have you come back?" she asked, looking at him in the eyes.

_Why?_

His eyes showed the pain he endured over the two years.

_I don't know._

His fists were clenched tightly at his sides.

_Why did I come back?_

Walking slowly towards him, her heart started to beat faster.

"_You have to be honest to your feelings; you can lie to anyone, but not yourself."_

He took a step closer to her, his breath caught in his throat.

"Katsushirou-sama, what's wrong?"

He didn't know what to say. It was then she pulled him into a tight hug.

He hesitated, and raised his arms to put them around her waist when he was suddenly reminded of the people he had killed.

"I can't!" he pulled away from the hug and stared at his hands. "These hands of mine, they're stained with blood.I'm a murderer,I'm not worthy of you."

She placed her hands over his, "It's ok, I won't mind. You were protecting the lives of others; it was what you had to do."

_I was protecting lives…_

He looked up at her.

_So why have I returned?_

She smiled at him.

He then realized how close her face was to his. His worried expression soon changed to an expression of embarrassment.

She too, flushed at their closeness.

He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered close as soon as his lip touched hers.

They broke away and smiled shyly at the other.

"I…" Katsushirou started, but couldn't get any words out.

Kirara smiled at him and said, "You don't have to say anything, I know…"

"Let's go back to the village."

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and encased it with his larger one.

"Katsushirou-sama?"

_I think I know the reason now…_

"Kirara-dono, I promised you that I'll never let this hand go again. I will definitely protect you with my life." He smiled warmly at her and continued, "By the way, Katsushirou will do."

"Hai, Katsushirou. And it's Kirara for you too."

"Hai, hai, Kirara."

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"Okaeri nasai, Katsushirou."

"Tadaima!"

_I have an important someone to protect._

_Arigatou na, Yukino-dono._

Akira: I know it sucks… But if you can, please r&r!


End file.
